Many bale-transport vehicles are known which in one way or another provide for the loading, transport and unloading of round bales, which, in and of themselves, present many problems because of their size and weight. Some vehicles are adapted to pick up and unload bales by means of complicated mechanisms. Others lack structural integrity and suffer from abbreviated life spans. Still others are clumsy and difficult to handle on day-to-day bases.
According to the present invention, an extremely simple construction is provided, mainly comprising a main frame backbone from opposite sides of which project rigid lateral supports spaced apart in such fashion as to support bales between them, but the spacing of the supports in pairs is such that loading and unloading a bale from one pair of supports does not interfere with bales on other supports at either side of the vehicle. The bales of supports are laterally alined so as to give balance to the vehicle, and central stops are provided to prevent bales at one side of the vehicle from straying into the spaces intended for bales at the opposite side of the vehicle.